


Morning Coffee

by autumnyte



Series: Boss Alair Cabrera [13]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Coffee, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnyte/pseuds/autumnyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Boss's hardcore coffee habit has an unexpected effect on Pierce. This was written for the Saints Row Pajama Party challenge on tumblr. Many thanks to Chyrstis and giant_sequoia for the beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Coffee

Alair tiptoed into the dark bedroom, both hands cradling a mug filled to the brim with piping hot coffee. He set it down carefully on the nightstand and slipped quietly back into bed, holding his breath and trying not to jostle the mattress and wake Pierce. 

It was early yet, but Alair had been up for hours. He took a sip of strong, black coffee and closed his eyes in bliss. 

There was a soft rustling as Pierce shifted beside him and rolled over to switch on the bedside lamp. He rubbed his eyes and straightened his pajama top--an elegant, pale gray Italian silk patterned with purple fleurs- de-lis and purple piping at the edges. 

Alair smiled into his mug as he took another sip. Pierce was always completely on brand, even during lazy Saturday mornings when it was just the two of them. "Sorry I woke you. I tried to be quiet." 

"You were," Pierce said, his voice rough with sleep. "It was the smell that got me… that coffee." 

"Oh. Fuck. I guess I can go drink it in the kitchen. It never bothered you before, did it?" Alair sighed. He loved crawling back into bed with his first cup of the day and being there when Pierce woke up. 

"No and uh… it's not exactly _bothering_ me now." Pierce pulled back the bed sheet and gestured down to his silk pajama bottoms and an erection the thin fabric did little to disguise. 

"Damn." Alair let out a low whistle. "And I thought _I_ loved coffee." 

"Fuck you," Pierce said, affectionately jabbing Alair's bicep with his finger. "You know it's your fault, right? I don't even fuck with the stuff. But now, the smell reminds me of being in bed with you. Enough to wake me from a sound sleep, apparently." His gaze flicked down to his lap then back at Alair. "It's gotta be one of them… whatchacallit? Pavlovian responses." 

"Yeah?" Alair smirked and reached over, brushing his fingertips along the bare skin where Pierce's pajama top had rucked up, just above his waistband. "Then I should really take care of it for you." 

Pierce arched his back slightly, curving into Alair's touch. "You seriously gonna abandon that drink just to pay attention to me? I know how you get in the mornings." 

"Wait, you don't think you rank above coffee?" 

"Well, uh… honestly? Probably not your first cup of the day." 

Alair shook his head. "You're wrong." He leaned over and kissed Pierce softly on the lips as he swirled his fingertips higher, tracing slow circles around Pierce's navel. "You come before coffee. Unless you want to come with coffee." 

"Huh?" Pierce asked. 

Alair couldn't resist kissing him again before pulling back and taking a sip of the coffee in his free hand. The temperature was just right for what he had planned. "You game to try something new?" 

"What'd you have in mind?" 

Alair reached over and set the mug down on Pierce's nightstand. "Ever hear of a hot tea blowjob?" 

"Yeah. One of the girls down at Tee'N'Ay used to talk about 'em all the time. Never had one, though." 

"I know it sounds strange, but it feels pretty fucking great." Alair started to loosen the drawstring on Pierce's pajama bottoms. "I've never tried it with coffee, but it should work the same." 

"Alright, I'm intrigued." Pierce took a deep breath, locking eyes with him. "And I'm gonna trust you not to burn my junk." 

"Never." Alair slowly inched the pajama bottoms down, then slid them off, along with Pierce's briefs. "Your junk is too important to me. My priorities are Pierce, Pierce's junk, then coffee." 

Pierce chuckled and propped himself up on his elbows for a better view. "Good to know." 

Alair lifted the mug, as if giving a toast. "Salud!" He smiled and took a sip, holding the liquid carefully in his mouth. Shifting, he spread Pierce's legs apart and knelt between them. Not wasting any time, he wrapped his fingers around Pierce's cock and gave it a couple of gentle pumps before sucking the head into his hot, wet mouth. 

Pierce let out a surprised groan. " _Jesus_." 

Encouraged by the reaction, Alair continued. His lips formed a tighter seal than usual and he slowly lowered his mouth down Pierce's shaft, running his warm tongue up and down the underside as he went. He felt Pierce's fingers in his hair and glanced up, rewarded with the sight of Pierce's heavy-lidded brown eyes staring back at him, entranced. 

After the coffee began to lose warmth, Alair pulled off. He swallowed and blew a long, cool breath against Pierce's glistening, wet cock. The temperature shift had just the effect he'd intended. 

Pierce moaned louder and bucked his hips into the air, twisting Alair's hair between his fingers. 

Alair gently massaged Pierce's balls with his free hand as he reached for the mug with the other. He took another sip, with slightly more liquid this time. He held it carefully in his mouth and swallowed Pierce's cock again in one, swift motion. 

" _Fuck_ ," Pierce murmured. "So good." 

Smiling inwardly, Alair moved his head faster, swirling and flickering his tongue as deftly as he could manage, while keeping his lips tightly clamped. It was a dramatic change in pace from the long, languorous blowjobs he was accustomed to giving Pierce on weekend mornings, but he knew the coffee wouldn't stay warm forever. And as much as Alair usually enjoyed taking his time, there was something imminently satisfying in the prospect of making Pierce unravel quickly. 

Lifting off once more to swallow, he blew on Pierce's cock again-eliciting a moan followed by a curse. He went to take another sip. 

"Won't last long like this," Pierce warned, catching his eye. 

"Good. I'm almost out of coffee," Alair teased, before taking another drink and going down on him again. 

"Fuck." Pierce dug his fingers deeper into Alair's hair. " _Alair_." 

Alair's own cock twitched in response to hearing his name, desperate and low, on Pierce's lips. He redoubled his efforts, sliding, licking, and sucking, until he could feel Pierce's balls tighten in his hand. 

"I'm gonna come," Pierce breathed, hoarsely. 

Alair hummed his approval and swallowed the sip he'd been holding. He relaxed his jaw and throat, and placed his hands on Pierce's hips, guiding, encouraging. 

After a few hard thrusts, Pierce's body tensed and convulsed. He let out a deep moan as his release pulsed into Alair's mouth. 

Alair kept him there, holding his hips and continuing to suck and swallow until Pierce's body stilled. Alair lifted his head and licked his lips, giving a smug smile at the sight of Pierce looking thoroughly ravished. 

"C'mere," Pierce beckoned, crooking his finger lazily. 

Alair complied, crawling up the bed and curling up against him. They shared a slow and long kiss, Alair savoring the taste of coffee mingled with Pierce. 

After a few moments, Pierce reached over and slid his hand under Alair's raggedy Feed Dogs Suck t-shirt, then hooked a finger inside the waistband of his gray boxers. "It's your turn," he said, with a drowsy smile. 

"It doesn't have to be, if you're still tired." Alair kissed Pierce's neck. "Anyway, I still owed you one from last night, remember?" 

"Did you? I gotta be honest, I lost track after the third one. I think we can call yesterday a draw." Pierce's stomach growled, loudly. He clamped a hand over it, as if that would be sufficient to quiet it. "Sorry." 

"Don't be. I'm the one who woke you, and who possibly scarred you for life by creating some freak association between coffee and boners--" 

"Yeah, and what you just did ain't gonna help that, either." 

Alair laughed and kissed Pierce briefly on the lips. "I guess not. Seems only fair that I go make breakfast and give you a chance to recover." 

"Alright, then," Pierce said, though his fingers were still lingering stubbornly at the waistband of Alair's boxers. "But after breakfast, I want to take care of you." 

Alair nodded and stood. "Then you better rest up." He bent down to straighten the collar on Pierce's rumpled pajama top before turning and heading for the door. 

"Hold up… what d'you mean 'rest up'? That makes it sound like you got something planned," Pierce called out as Alair was already halfway through the doorway. 

"Yep." Alair popped his head back into the room and flashed a caffeinated grin. "I'm gonna ride you like a fucking cowboy on a bronco." 

As he started to walk away, Alair could hear Pierce's head hit the pillow with a thud. 


End file.
